


Prelude

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: It’s one step forward, the night before they leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s always _something_ to do, but it’ll be worse on the S.S. Liki; they’ll stay up through the night to guard the cargo. Luzzu explains this to Gatta and insists _get some sleep_ , but Gatta smiles and stays out later anyway, like his quiet optimism will carry him right through. Luzzu worries over it, but he always worries over Gatta in one way or another. He tries to keep it hidden. It won’t do either of them any good. He can never decide if he wants to keep Gatta far away from the danger or safely at his side. 

Nights where they _need_ rest are supposed to be the best relief, knowing Gatta’s securely wrapped in another bunk, but tonight, that bunk stays empty too long, and Luzzu stares at it through the dark. He’s used to the sounds of the other Crusaders sleeping. Most of them snore too loudly, but Luzzu knows he’s not any better. He pulls the blanket over his head and hopes that’ll help—maybe if he can stop staring at where Gatta should be, he’ll stop fretting over it. They’ve got a long journey ahead. 

Years of surviving fiends have honed his senses, and he hears the footsteps that finally pad into the tent. They’re quiet, as most try to be in Besaid after the sun’s set, but Luzzu can still tell who it is—he’s spent more time with those footsteps than anyone. He keeps the blanket over his head out of respect, on the off chance Gatta’s going to shed some of his less comfortable armour before bed. But instead the other side of his blanket lifts up, and he feels something both weigh down his bunk and press against his back. 

He turns to look over his shoulder, poking out of the blanket, but by then it’s too late. Gatta’s already sidled up behind him, going to great lengths to fit on the tiny cot; it’s not meant for two. With them both on their sides, they can make it. Gatta flattens against Luzzu everywhere, one thin thigh poking between his and Gatta’s sharp chin hooking over his shoulder, two lean arms wrapping hesitantly around his middle. He can feel the firm press of Gatta’s body in some places, less in others, depending on what parts of his clothes are fabric and what parts are harder armour. Gatta’s _warmth_ he can feel all over. Gatta’s drawn-back hair and the shaved sides of his head tickle Luzzu’s cheek. Luzzu doesn’t know what to say. 

Maybe Gatta’s scared. He knows that’s not it. He whispers anyway, careful not to wake any other occupants of their tent, “It’s going to be okay.”

“It’s so _far_ ,” Gatta answers, even though it’s not really. They’ll stop at Kilika first and stretch their legs again. Even Luca isn’t _that_ far. It’ll be dangerous, but life always is. They’re just as vulnerable to Sin here as they will be there, as they would be anywhere. For that, Luzzu understands. He shifts one arm to cover Gatta’s, his larger hand closing around Gatta’s dark fingers. He gives them a short squeeze and can feel Gatta’s pulse quicken. 

“We’ll make it,” Luzzu insists. He doesn’t say, ‘together,’ but it lingers in the air. He can feel Gatta nod against him. Then Gatta nuzzles into his neck and lets out a long exhale that folds into a yawn. Anyone could wake and see them, but Luzzu thinks they’d understand.

Gatta’s cute. Gatta’s kind. He’s reliable and brave, and Luzzu would be lesser without him. Luzzu shifts to get comfortable, then figures out the problem, and he rolls over onto his other side, forcing Gatta’s arms to lift and let him. He settles back in when he’s facing Gatta, so he can drape his own arm over Gatta’s side. Gatta gives him a sheepish smile that he can only just catch through the darkness. It helps that he knows Gatta’s face like the back of his hand. 

He kisses Gatta’s forehead and thinks that’ll be enough for now. They don’t move with large confessions anyway: they have a job to do. They just get steadily closer. Maybe by the time their journey ends, they’ll be sharing beds every night, alone and without their cumbersome clothes. 

For now, Luzzu drifts off in the heat of their cocoon, Gatta wrapped safely in his arms.


End file.
